Justice League: Blood and Sand
by SpaceRyder69
Summary: ((Set in the New DCAMU)) A war hungry faction hidden away from the world finally makes their move, with the blessing of a God on their champion. It will be up to the League to stop them, and bring down the aspect of War itself. / Rated T/M for Gore. Begins shortly after JL: Throne of Atlantis. More info in the Author's Note!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, thanks for clicking! **

**This story is basically me having an idea for a short story in the DCAMU, leaning more into the mythology side that hasn't been touched on yet. **

**To clarify, this short event takes place shortly after JL: Throne of Atlantis. And will be something like 5 chapters... Hopefully lol **

**Also please let me know if this needs to be in a different section, it's always hard to tell with these massive franchises that cover movies, comics, cartoons and whatnot T~T**

* * *

As darkness fell upon the desert, only the sounds of blistering sands amid howling wind could be heard beyond the edges of the great canyon. Within, the fires of industry burned. Hidden away from the world beyond, as stout, powerful women armed in divine armor and advanced arms guarded the entrance. Not that their presence was required, any unwelcome here were swiftly dealt with by the sandstorm outside, a gift from their new Gods.

This place, was Bana-Mighdall, The Temple of Women. Once a sanctuary, for those turned away from the Paradise that was Themyscira, now it was a base of operations to war hungry and battle hardened outcasts. Amazonian's that surrendered immortality to fight against the corrupt realms of men. Now turned arms dealers, propagating the cycle of death and destruction they once sought to end in bloody combat. Hoping that men would destroy themselves, given the right tools.

But certain... _Obstacles,_ have slowed this dream.

The Justice League.

Slowing mankind's infinite march towards self-destruction, or hastening it. It was hard to tell these days. As it seemed with every new foe that arrived, every interstellar conqueror, the League prevailed even at the cost of many lives. The League served a purpose, preventing total destruction of the world, but the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall were impatient. Thousands of years of watching, waiting, had made them thirst for more.

They could not destroy the League, none among them possessed that power yet. But, perhaps they could slake their bloodthirst... With the assistance of a God.

A plan formed, and a pact made with their new god patron, the ruler of Bana-Mighdall gathered her most trusted followers in the high temple of Neith. Far away from the slave pits, out of reach of any man and well defended. They entered the beautifully crafted and well kept shrine to their patron.

"Has she been prepared in full?" Anahid questioned from the lead, her wild and beautiful golden hair flowing behind her as they went. Like her sisters, she was well built with rippling muscle. But her armor carried the finely made etchings of nobility. Old hieroglyphs inscribed along the chest piece and golden bracers, showing her support from the gods.

"Yes my Queen," Her second replied with a nod. "The high priestess has finished preparations... And Neith awaits our commune."

"Good, very good..."

Statues of the goddess surrounded the central altar, finely cut obsidian stairs with veins of gold running through them paved the way to it's ascended position. Two figures waited at the top, while flaming hearths around the base provided the rooms only light. One of the women was clad in fine silken robes, golden hieroglyphs tattooed into her exposed ebony skin, she was the High Priestess, chanting in an ancient tongue as she walked around the altar. She was tall and thin, less muscular than the other Amazonians.

And on the altar laid their soon-to-be champion. A young girl, no older than sixteen, with bronze skin and snow white hair. Clad in only a simple white robe, as directed by the priestess. Even at her young age, she showed impressive muscle tone. But that was to be expected, she was a freak of nature after all.

"The commune is nearly ready," The Priestess assured, coming to a halt before the Queen and her guards. "Neith will soon answer our calling..."

Anahid nodded, turning focus to the young girl. Though her face was stoic, she knew there must be some form of apprehension and approached her side. "Fear not what the future holds, for Neith will give you the power to achieve greatness." She assured, "You were born for this, Melora."

The passive girl nodded her head, showing no sign of fear. "I am ready to do my duty, my Queen." Her voice was monotone, conditioned only to obey.

Born and bred to be their mightiest warrior. Melora was sired from the slave male with finest genetics they could find, and mothered by the deadliest warrior they possessed. Of course, to say 'mothered' was perhaps too generous. Training of such a powerful progeny was harsh, and cutthroat.

Anahid had no doubt, that she would bring glory to Bana-Mighdal. "I know you will not fail us." But before more could be said, there was a shift in the air. A familiar pressure weighing on the room as a faint guest of wind picked up. "It is time... Begin the commune."

The High Priestess walked around to the far side of the altar, raising her arms. Various bracelets and rings clattering together, "We call upon you, Lord of the Hunt, and Goddess of War... Allow us commune and accept our offering!"

The room darkened, as the burning braziers near the base of the altar spire flickered and changed color. Changing from burning red to a chilling blue tone as the pressure intensified. While Anahid and the Priestess stood their ground, those of her Royal Guard and lesser constitution struggled to not fall on their knees. The smoke from the fires began to swirl above the altar, taking the shape of a woman with golden eyes. She watched over the altar from above, visage taking in the offering.

**"Tell me what it is you offer, Amazonian." **She almost sounded bored, but the power of her voice echoed like thunder.

The High Priestess bowed her head before speaking, "We offer you our finest progeny, a girl destined to become the strongest among those of Bana-Mighdal... Empower her, as your champion, and let her hunt beyond the walls of this canyon in your name! Restore the faith in you to the world of men!"

Neith remained silent, hearing their offering but knowing this was not about her. The Goddess' smoking visage not at all showing them the smirk of amusement she carried. This had nothing to do with her, or the faith of the outside world... **"So, the time has come at last it seems."** Her words followed by an amused chuckle, **"Very well... I shall provide this offering with my blessing, so that she may go forth and Hunt, or wage war under your banner." **Her shimmering body moved over the altar, forcing those around it to step back as she hovered above Melora.

The young girl stared up into her glowing eyes, beginning to sweat, heart racing as the pressure increased around her. "My Goddess... I am your vessel, do with me as you desire." She breathed out, relaxing herself. The smoking cloud descended upon her, one shape reaching out towards her. And just before it made contact, a bronze hand reached out of the haze. Pressing a finger to her forehead.

Instantly, Melora felt a presence inside of her mind. One that encompassed all of her senses, blocked out anything else. Even with her eyes shut tight, she could see those glowing golden eyes burning into her. And when she heard the Goddess' voice once more, it was a deafening, and came with a thunder in her mind shaking her to the very core.

_**"You will be my champion of the Hunt, you will wield power beyond your comprehension..."**_ Her words were a command, not an explanation. _**"Be the aspect of primal fury, partake in the thrill of the Hunt! The raging chaos of War! And defeat all who stand in your way! Let your passions drive you!" **_

The surging heat through her body was overwhelming, and Melora could feel herself slipping out of consciousness. But just as she began falling into the twilight between darkness and the waking world, she heard a final parting word from Neith.

**_"I will be watching..."_**

**. . .**

**Three Days Later**

**. . .**

"Hal's not coming tonight?"

"No, won't be back in town for another two weeks, he said."

"Alright, not much on the agenda so it's fine." Cyborg replied with a nod, eyes returning to the dossier he had on hand. Around him at the conference table sat Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and The Flash. It was the weekly meeting at the Hall of Justice in Metropolis, and one of the few days they actually managed to get more than half the team to show up. "First, good news, the UN approved a budget increase... Seems someone from the Wayne Foundation made some convincing donations." Shooting the caped crusader a knowing look.

"Isn't that like... Immoral?" The Flash pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.

But Batman maintained a stoic expression, "All the donations went to the right people, I don't do business with corrupt politicians."

"Right..." Cyborg brushed it off, returning his eyes to the dossier. "Other than that, just some technical things... Improvements to the hall, updates on the simulation room... Oh, right there was one thing." He brought up a few images taken from satellite view, spanning a vast stretch of desert. "There have been reports floating around the Middle East, military patrols, convoys disappearing in the desert."

"This is the first I've heard of it." Superman pointed out, "And nobodies mentioned it at the Planet."

To which Aquaman offered, "It isn't exactly uncommon for people to go missing in a desert right? The sandstorms in that region are nasty."

"Unnaturally so, actually," Cyborg replied, "But the reason this info isn't going around is because, well... The government in that region hasn't made it public." He pressed a button on his dossier, "This distress call was sent through open channels, probably by accident, and I managed to pick it up before it was snuffed out."

Without waiting, the audio began to play through the speakers surrounding the room. Gunshots, shouting, screaming, most of it in another language but it was hard to make out with all the noise. It didn't last very long, the sound of engines shutting down, metal screeching as it was ripped apart before the man speaking was silenced with a blood curdling cry of terror. Silence followed, leaving the League members to consider what they'd heard.

Of course, not all of them actually spoke the language so- "Alright... So what did he say?" Flash questioned.

"It's not all clear," Cyborg reminded, dialing back the recording and playing the mans voice on loop a few times. "Betrayal, something about a broken deal, and then he just repeats Sand Demon, over and over."

"So the military had a deal with someone that's turned sour," Batman surmised, working to put the pieces together with what he had. "Whoever they were dealing with though... Hmm."

"You know something?" Superman questioned, recognizing that look.

"I like to keep tabs on arms deals, track any large purchases just in case." He explained, bringing on hand to his chin in thought. "I've never been able to trace the seller for most factions in that region... But the weaponry is high grade, not something you can get on the black market... And even if you can, it all points back to here."

"No mortal arms dealers could produce a... Sand Demon," Wonder Woman finally chimed in, more so interested in whatever monster they may be facing. "However, this could all be a trick of the storm, some beast making short work of these men under cover of the sand."

"Well whatever it is," Cyborg added, "It's killing heavily armed soldiers with ease, we don't want to chance the possibility of this thing heading for a population center." Eyes drifting around the table, "So what's the game plan?"

"We don't have enough information, plain and simple." Batman shook his head, turning to Superman, "Can you check it out? Follow one of the convoys and wait for this... Sand Demon, to attack."

He nodded his head, "Of course, I'll head there immediately."

"I'll stay in contact with Superman and update the rest of you if anything happens." Cyborg assured, not that he was worried the Man of Steel would have any trouble. "Otherwise, I think we're done for the day."

"Same time next week?"

"Don't count on it."

As the members began to file out, Wonder Woman remained. Staring at the map of the region Superman was heading too. Her hesitation was not unnoticed, however. As Batman pointed out, "Something the matter?"

"I am not sure," She replied, narrowing her eyes at the map. "Victor is correct, that those sandstorms are not natural... They center around a single stretch of desert and go no further."

Batman nodded his head, "Right, like it's designed to protect something."

"... Let us hope that arms dealers are _all_ Clark finds out there..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderbat385/Goldenhue: Thanks for the votes of confidence! I hope I don't let you guys down!  
**

**Sidenote, because I forgot to mention before, this will be updated once a day until it is all out there because I have it all finished up already lol **

* * *

The sound of an engine hum, something she'd only known for a few days now, yet it was ingrained into her memory. It told her that the time to hunt was now, and that her prey was approaching. Closer than before, leaving the usual routes, and with much greater number. Her actions had consequences, retaliation in response to their betrayal. But the politics, the dealings, none of that mattered to Melora.

She walked barefoot across the burning hot sands, vision unhindered by the storm around her. Everything was clear in her eyes, sharp vision cutting clear through the dense cover provided by the Gods. The rumbling of their machines was growing louder by the second. She felt her heartbeat quicken, pupils narrowing to slits like a beast on the hunt.

The words of her handler, echoing in her mind.

_"You will leave none alive." _

"Hnnngh!" Fists clenched, teeth gritting hard enough to nearly draw blood from her gums. As the first silhouette of the forces from Mans World became visible through the storm. The direction they were moving, marching in spread formation to cover one another, vehicles with heavy artillery mounted on the back, the twin tanks holding the center of the formation. There was no doubt now, they were searching Bana-Mighdal.

They would not find it.

The ground beneath her feet shook when she finally moved. Breaking into a dead sprint at speeds far beyond what a human could keep up with. Even on the sand where her footing should have been unstable, it was as if the earth itself was giving her leverage. She cut through the shroud of the storm with arms outstretched. Raking her newly grown claws against the exposed necks of the nearest men.

Blood soaked her fingers, as they fell to their knees choking and gagging on the precious life liquid. Shouting immediately rang out, the convoy coming to a complete halt while they tried to train weapons on her fleeting form. But the wind itself shifted with her attack, changing direction and sweeping through the formation blocking their view of her once more. Still, some opened fire, bullets whistling through the air.

Some struck her skin, bruising it but never piercing her hardened hide. She barely felt it, she never felt the injuries until it was over. For now, all Melora could see was red. Cutting through the battalion, killing every man where he stood. Slashing tires from their trucks, forcing men to flee on foot. But they would never escape this place, even if _she_ did not kill them, the Desert wouldn't allow them to leave here alive...

**. . .**

Above the carnage, the Man of Steel was just arriving. He couldn't see through the storm, but he could hear everything. "Cyborg do you have me on satellite?" He questioned into his communicator.

"I've got you, what's going on there?" He replied quickly.

"It sounds like a bloodbath, I'm going to clear the storm." Superman explained quickly, "Get whatever images you can of this sand demon." Before inhaling deeply, and releasing a mighty breath upon the desert. Billowing winds blasting away the sand storm, clearing the area and revealing the mess within. But the blood and viscera weren't what drew Superman's eyes, but the figure bathed in it near the back end of their tattered battalion. "Cyborg, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah... And I wish I wasn't."

A child, garbed in tattered armor, bullet hole filled armor scraps. Chipped away by their attempts at stopping her, while little more than cloth scraps remained to cover her form. She appeared almost human, but her hair was a wild jagged main, no longer the smooth snow white it had been before, it was now stained with blood. Her feet and hands both armed with jagged claws, the once passive Amazonian looked like a feral animal.

Her bloodshot eyes darted up to Superman, glaring at him. Her teeth grit, before she opened her mouth and screamed like a mad beast. Voice booming with unnatural power across the sands, making the soft earth beneath her ripple. But her screaming drew the eyes of the remaining soldiers, as they began shouting in their native tongue. Weapons were trained onto the girl, no more sandstorm to protect her. While barrels of both tanks turned, aiming for the murderous child.

The Man of Steel didn't think, he just saw a child with weapons pointed at her, and moved. Crossing the distance between them in an instant, he blocked the bullets and used a few quick eye beams to destroy the cannon shells mid flight. Causing an explosion that briefly blocked their view with smoke.

"Stand down!" He commanded, before turning around to face the child. But he was only just in time to see her fist before it slammed into his face, taking the Man of Steel off guard and causing him to stumble a few feet back. "Hey!" Superman scoffed, not at all harmed by the blow. "That includes you, stand down now Kid!" But she didn't respond to his words, ravenously lunging and slashing at him over and over.

The indomitable hero either dodged or blocked her attacks. Despite the fact that her claws could evidently shred metal, they didn't get any further than a few scratches deep into his suit. Unable to pierce his Kryptonian hide, but despite this she kept attacking like a wild animal. It was becoming clearer with every second that she wasn't in her right mind.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," He said, before catching her by the wrist mid swing. Yanking her forward, Superman slammed a knee into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her instantly. Before he turned his attention to the militant forces gathering around, their weapons still held at the ready. "I'll be taking her into custody, expect us to be back to investigate your business here further!" He announced.

"Hnngh!" Superman's head snapped back to the girl as she moved, a heat seething from her body. He could feel it against his skin, the kind of heat that might burn someone with a weaker constitution. She lifted her head, bloodshot eyes staring back at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The moment she screamed the once blown away sandstorm returned in full force. Racing in from all sides, burying what was left of the vehicles, and partially blinding the Man of Steel. He activated his X-Ray vision just in time to see her clamping her jagged teeth down onto the hand holding her wrist. "Agh!" He yelped, not at all expecting her teeth to actually pierce the skin, and out of reaction he let her go.

The moment Melora hit the ground, she ran. Racing off through the storm, having no trouble navigating it. While Superman watched her bolt, he briefly considered chasing before narrowing his eyes. Noting the direction she took off in, "The sand demon is heading south," He said into his communicator, "What's south?"

"Nothing," Cyborg replied, "Just more desert... And few rocky hills."

Superman nodded his head, "Pass on what you saw to Batman, I'm gonna finish things up here." His eyes drifted over the shredded remains of fallen soldiers, as well as the bite marks she'd left on his hand. "I'm gonna keep this area under lock and key... Make sure nobody else gets killed by this thing."

"That 'thing' looked like a teenage girl." Cyborg pointed out, "Are we not gonna talk about that?"

"Even if she's a child, she's clearly dangerous and unstable." He answered, beginning to search the battlefield for anyone injured. Using his X-Ray vision to search the storm, pointing survivors in the direction of safety. "We'll figure it out once she's in-" Words catching in his throat as he spotted a bit of golden metal sticking from the loose earth. Kneeling down, Clark plucked the shard from the ground. Something about it seemed vaguely familiar.

"Superman? Something wrong?"

"We'll convene at the nearest population center, you should come as well... I've got something I want you to analyze."

"Who else do you want me to try and contact?"

"Bring anyone that's available," He ordered, looking towards the direction Melora fled. "I have a bad feeling this is just the tip of the iceberg."

**. . .**

When the haze lifted, when the hunt ended, when the blood dried.

All that remained was pain, exhaustion.

Melora had returned to her senses, as she limped through the gates of Bana-Mighdal. Sisters silently watching, keeping their distance from the beast as she staggered inside. Body covered in welts, bruises left behind by high impact rifles. Many of which were manufactured in this very city, built with far more punching power than a normal automatic weapon.

This was not the first time she'd returned in this condition, though the broken ribs were new, but it was the first time it followed a failed hunt.

Crowds of working slaves watched her, their overseers just as distracted by her. The slaves seeing her dejected expression as a sign of hope, that their Masters were not indestructible, while the overseers feared what this could mean. Before the masters continued barking orders, cracking the whips to keep the industry moving. All the while, Melora made her way to the Temple of Neith in the center.

Waiting for her near the base of the altar, High Priestess Xara stared back at her. Alongside another familiar face, familiar to Melora anyways. A tall, proud ebony skinned warrior woman, garbed in heavy armor with an obsidian hammer at her side. Glimmering golden veins running through it, similar to the golden streaks weaving through her raven black hair. Her name was Arelia, the mightiest warrior among Bana-Mighdal. Her sharp eyes glared down at her progeny, a scrutinizing gaze that she was all too familiar with.

Neither the priestess nor the General spoke, but they both clearly had something they wanted to say. They were well aware of what happened, watching her through the scrying pools within the temple.

Foolishly, Melora opened her mouth. "Mother-"

But she was silenced as Arelia placed a hand on top of her head. "No, you need not explain your failure." She offered, "You lost focus, you let the hunt take over everything, and forget all of your training." She stated, scolding her. "You were a warrior long before you were given this blessing, remember that or you will fail again and again."

"Don't be so hard on her, Arelia," Xara offered, placing a hand on the warriors shoulder. "There was... Unforeseen interference, we did not intend on the League taking notice of us so quickly." Her eyes drifting back to Melora, "She was not ready." It was an accusation, not consolation.

"If the League find us before we're ready, we're finished." Arelia waved her off, shrugging away the hand on her shoulder. "Finish her, make her ready, she cannot afford to be defeated again."

The High Priestess nodded, "But of course, we will begin right away."

Melora winced in pain, every inch of her form throbbing sore. "B-But... My body-"

Xara silenced her by raising one hand. "Fear not, I will mend your body..." Offering her a hand, a welcoming gesture of assurance, one rarely seen. Melora took it graciously, as they began to climb the stairs.

_"Besides... It is your mind you should be afraid of breaking."_

**. . .**

Night had already fallen upon the desert, military forces outside of Cairo were mustering additional armaments and infantry, and taking care of those survivors that came back from the storm. Watching over the situation unfolding, seeing the manpower and weaponry being brought to bare. Superman knew they were planning an assault, on what he couldn't say for certain, he still didn't know what was waiting out there in the desert.

But perhaps his allies could offer some answers. He felt a sense of relief, as Batman's personal craft flew in under cloud cover. Hovering down into position and hiding via cloak, as the doors opened and he stepped out, already in full gear. "Situation's gotten worse, I see." Bruce offered, watching the gathering forces while Wonder Woman stepped out beside him, followed by Cyborg. "I've reviewed the footage of the Sand Demon," He added quickly, turning attention back to Clark. "That isn't just a meta human, that's a living weapon."

Superman nodded, "I suspected as much, she didn't seem have any sense of reason... But there's something else, the armor she wore was made of this," He noted, holding up the shard of golden metal he'd collected. "Look familiar?"

"Yes, actually..." Diana replied, as Cyborg scanned it over with his mechanical eye.

"Only time I've seen metal compounds forged together like this is, well..." He shot Wonder Woman a glance, "When I scanned your Sword."

"It's amazonian craft, no doubt." Bruce narrowed his eyes, looking to Diana as well. "Something you'd like to tell us?"

Diana seemed taken aback by the revelation, thinking hard on what she knew of her people. "I am the first Amazon to leave Themyscira in thousands of years."

"So, not the _only _one to leave." Cyborg pointed out, crossing his arms.

"That's right," She sighed heavily, "Long ago we weren't hidden from the world, and even openly engaged with the world of men until... Their capacity for war drove us away, but I heard tales of warriors who stayed behind to try and stem the tide of their fighting." Before shaking her head, "The gods denounced them for refusing to return... Took away their immortality, so I always assumed they just... Died off."

"Unless they found a cozy hole to hide in, and applied their ancient craft to selling weapons and armor to surrounding kingdoms." Bruce surmised easily enough, all the pieces falling into place.

"But how would they survive for thousands of years?" Superman questioned, "They aren't immortal, they'd all die off."

To which Cyborg argued, "Not if they were actually reproducing..."

The caped crusader nodded, "This region has the highest rate of human trafficking and missing persons in the world... The majority of which, are men."

Diana's eyes widened, "Gods above... These people, _my _people, have been enslaving humans and... Forcing them to create tools of war! A war they themselves were exiled for trying to stop!" The revelation weighed heavily on her shoulders, as images of that girl from the satellite footage remained at the forefront of her mind. "And now, they've created a new type of weapon..."

"One capable of harming Superman, no less." Bruce pointed, noting the bite marks on Clark's hand that were still healing.

To which he shook his head, "She wasn't that strong, all things considered, I don't know how she was able to get through my defenses."

"Given her altered appearance," Dianna continued, fists clenching tightly as she processed everything that was going on. "The way the storms here work... I think it is safe to say they have magic at their disposal."

"Alright, so we've got a bunch of pissed off magical Amazonian weapon sellers to deal with," Cyborg noted, before looking to the city. "What do we do about the military? They are gearing up for a war."

"If they attack a fortified Amazonian city," Dianna shook her head at the grim thought. "Especially one that's kept up with making advanced weaponry, it's going to be a bloodbath."

"We won't let that happen." Superman assured, narrowing his eyes.

"Agreed." Batman nodded, "Why don't you go down and have a chat with the General, while we strategize."

He smirked lightly, "Always gotta make me do the strong arming huh?"

"Well, when you've got the strongest arm." He shrugged casually in response. Before Superman shook his head, flying off towards the military camp.

As he departed, Cyborg shifted nervously, looking between the others. "And what about the kid?"

Before Dianna could respond, Bruce answered simply. "If we can save her, we will."

The Princess shooting him a concerned look. "And if she is too far gone?"

"..." One of the few times either of them had seen Bruce Wayne hesitate. "We are not killing a child... We take her alive, no matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAAAGH!"

"Remember this pain! REMEMBER MELORA!"

"Gaaah! Hnnngh! AAAAAAAAGH!"

"You suffer, because of THEM! THEY did this to you!"

"HAAAGH! Gnnngh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"You hurt, because you failed! WHY did you fail!?"

The twisted, arching blue lightning finally came to a stop, but sparks still crackled between the Priestess' fingertips. Waiting patiently for her response, as the charred patches of skin across Melora's smouldered. "B-Because... Of them..." She finally managed, struggling for breath as she laid upon the altar.

Xara walked around to her face, looking down at her with those sharp eyes. "And are you going to fail again?" Searching for even the smallest hint of doubt within the girls eyes.

"No... I will not run away." She assured, vacant eyes staring up at the stars above. They were starting to fade away, morning was approaching. Had so many hours really passed while she was under treatment?

"If you see that man again, or any trespassers that threaten Bana-Mighdal... What will you do?" She demanded, already drawing upon the healing magics. Ready to initiate the another cycle of bringing Melora back from the brink.

"I... I will crush them."

_"Excellent." _Xara smirked faintly, sparks around her fingers vanishing completely in exchange for soft green light. It began to wash over Melora's body, steadying healing her wounds. It was a relief that usually only meant more pain, during their treatment. It was a practice Melora was familiar with, and she was aware that fighting back was worse than taking the pain. "Now go, your mother is waiting for you."

"Of course, thank you..." Melora rose from the altar, still covered in dried blood and sand from her earlier attack. She was healed, though her body was sore all over. The sting of the treatment was fresh in both flesh and mind. The blessed Amazon made her way down the steps, halting briefly at the bottom as she spotted her mother near the entrance. The powerful warrior was watching her expectantly, and Melora lowered her head submissively upon approach.

But rather than scold her, Arelia offered her daughter one hand. A faint smile spread across her face, "Come, lets get you washed up and to a soft bed, you have earned it."

Melora looked up at her, hesitating briefly, before nodding her head eagerly. "Th-Thank you... Mother..."

As they departed, Xara couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "What a twisted game you play, my Queen..."

Her Royal Highness watched in silence from the shadows, smirking wickedly at the comment. "A weapon, no matter how powerful, is nothing without a cunning wielder."

"And you are sure Arelia will play her part?"

"Yes, she knows what is at stake..." Anahid nodded her head, stepping out of the shadows as Xara descended from the altar to meet her. "We are surrounded by enemies, man's world will only submit through force, we must break them and she will do just that."

"... And if Melora does not react the way you want?"

"Oh, she will." The Queen chuckled in amusement, "We need only set the stage, and break the dam... Prepare for commune with Neith, we must make sure everything is perfect."

"But of course, I am sure she will want to watch as well..."

**. . .**

"Though bathing in the blood of our enemies is quite purifying to the warrior soul," Arelia quipped, dumping the bucket of water over her daughter at the waters edge. Beginning the process of removing the dried life essence from her hair. "It does nothing for your hygiene."

Melora smiled faintly, remaining mostly silent as her mother ran the brush through her hair along with soap. Her silence was not uncommon, she had always been a passive girl, more so than most Amazonian children. And times after her treatment, and conditioning, were never easy. The treatment itself was nothing new, it was required to temper her obedience. Queen Anahid had long feared her power, and forced her to go through the treatment from an early age to train her. Reshaping her mind into what it needed to be...

"Mother?"

"Hmm?" Arelia quirked an eyebrow, halting her brushing. "Yes?"

"Can I defeat them all?"

This was the most important part of her treatment, the part Melora didn't know about. "Yes, of course you can." Break her down, reinforce her obedience, and build her back up. "You will, I know this." The harsh instructor, and the caring mother, two sides of a coin that showed none of Arelia's true feelings. "I know we can be hard on you, but it is only because we all see your boundless potential." And so, she lied, over and over again.

The mightiest, deadliest, most proud warrior of Bana-Mighdal. And she was forced to bear the child of a lowly mortal man, all so they could have a chance at the future they desired. It disgusted her, to have her body polluted by such actions. It was her duty, and for the people, she would sacrifice anything. But that did not stop her from resenting the child she was forced to carry, maintaining this act to create a powerful weapon, a deadly zealot for the cause. And Neith's blessing made the reality they'd tried to achieve with her breeding, all the more possible.

"Boundless... Potential?" She repeated, looking up at her curiously.

Arelia nodded her head, stroking her daughters hair. "Yes, you will do great things for us... And perhaps one day, you will lead us in reclaiming the home we were banished from." She added, hand sliding down slowly, cupping her face on one side. "You know... I've only ever heard about Themyscira through our history books... It's a paradise, isolated from the world of men, protected in ways far superior to our own... They say it is beautiful, with lush green fields, cool winds and surrounded by magnificent seas." Her smile fading slowly, "We would be safe there... Perhaps never have to fight again."

"No more fighting..." Melora had seen nothing beyond the harsh desert sands, and blistering sun her entire life. "It... Sounds nice... Do you want to see it?"

Arelia nodded her head, "More than anything... If I could lay my eyes upon Themyscira, well... I would die happy." Before kissing her daughter on the forehead, and rising to her feet. "Come, it is late and you need your rest... The battle continues tomorrow."

"Right... I am ready," She nodded, stepping out of the waters. Purified of the days carnage, pausing only briefly to look at her mother. "I... I promise, we will reach Themyscira some day." With the faintest hint of conviction, the only conviction Arelia had ever heard in her voice.

And so it was, that the seeds were sown.

The stage was set, they only needed the right pieces in play...

**. . .**

Waiting quietly on the jet as morning approached, Wonder Woman found herself lost in thought. Considering all she knew about her people, and what she knew of these other Amazons. The power they wielded, it was clear their survival must have come from another God. Not the same Gods her people worshiped, no that wasn't possible. It had to be a god native to this land, to these people... But what God would allow such atrocities to persist?

Not a noble one, that was for sure. It was almost comical, that something like this could go on for so long without her notice. So much suffering and death, tied back to her own people. She rubbed her temples, leaning back in her seat.

"Something wrong?" Bruce questioned from nearby, but he was looking at her. Instead staring out over the horizon through the nearest window on the jet.

"Just... Thinking about what we've learned so far," Diana replied, rising from her seat to join him. Watching as the sun began to peak over the horizon, "It's... A lot."

"Can't be easy learning some of your people are war hungry slavers." He answered bluntly.

"Yes, such things are... Rather common in human history, but for us it is," She paused briefly, shaking her head. "How could our people change so drastically in this world?"

"When individuals are separated, put in different environments, they grow in different ways." Bruce explained casually, "They lost their immortality, the favor of their all powerful gods, and were trapped in a world full of enemies... It was either adapt or die." Before quickly adding, "It doesn't make it right, but I understand."

Diana nodded in agreement, with a darker fear hiding at the edge of her mind. "I... Cannot return home, to come here I was exiled as well..." Her gaze drifted from the sunrise, to the army at the edge of Cairo. "What if... What if I change the same way?"

"Best case scenario? We bring you back to your senses." The bat was always a realist, "Worst case, we put you down." And... Very straight forward.

Diana figured the response would be something like that, didn't exactly make her feel better though. "I do not want to destroy them," She stated, after a moment of pause between them. "At least, I want to try and speak with them first... Let them know there is another way."

"And what about the humans they've been killing, and enslaving?" Batman challenged, quirking an eyebrow. "You think the people of this region will forgive centuries of their torment just because they decide to be the good guys again?"

Diana's eyes turned into a sharp glare. "I am the Princess of the Amazons, it is not mankind's place to decide the fate of _my_ people." Clearly angered by his comment.

"I never said it was," He replied simply, "But there are gonna be a lot of angry people that went revenge, and we don't have the authority to stop them."

"So you'd let them commit genocide! OR WORSE!?" She demanded, fists clenched tight.

"As far as these people are concerned, your sisters are a hostile force living off their land," Batman explained, "Consider this, if a group of Parademons were living on Themyscira abducting your sisters, wouldn't you want revenge?"

Diana restrained her urge to slug him, "These Amazonian's are _not _mindless monsters..."

"I know... You want to save them, I get it," Bruce nodded his head. "I'd prefer if nobody dies too... But we're in a very precarious situation here, and there is always a chance we come out of this with our names dragged through the mud, or worse."

To which Diana scoffed, "Are you kidding? That happens at least three times a week!"

And to her surprise, Batman smirked in response. "Glad we're in agreement then." Before moving past her, heading for the controls where Cyborg was waiting. "I think we're good to go, status on the military?"

"Superman's got them on standby," Victor explained, "The war council has promised to hold back for the next few hours."

"So we're on a time table, great." Batman grimaced, "Alright, take her up and tell Clark to follow, we need to find this hideaway of there's and fast."

"So just fly right into the sandstorm?"

"You said this stretch of desert has got nothing but a few mountains right?" Batman questioned, "This storm seems to be centered around them, I think it's safe to say we have a narrow area to search."

"Hmph, alright let's see what we can find."

**. . .**

There were no alarms, but when Melora awoke the entirety of Bana-Mighdal was preparing for battle. Slaves were locked tightly within their cages, the industry came to a screeching halt, while every Amazonian of Bana-Mighdal armed themselves for battle. Carrying advanced rifles, garbed in heavy reinforced armor, and wielding deadly blades capable of cutting through most normal metals. Melora knew the battle was to continue today... But she hadn't expected it to be on the home front.

"Melora," Her head snapped to the doorway of their pristine home. Where Arelia waited, her mighty warhammer in hand. "Queen Anahid awaits our arrival at the main gate, come."

And she obediently followed, walking behind her mother. Eyes darting to the various warriors they passed by, many giving her reassuring nods and respectful salutes. "Mother, what is happening?"

"A great army of men amassed overnight," She explained calmly, "And they have the aid of their false protectors as well... A single craft is approaching the city, somehow it has pierced the sandstorms magical properties." A lie, but Melora need not know what role Neith was playing in their game. "They will arrive any moment."

She nodded her head, as they neared the mighty sandstone walls guarding their city. Ascending the stairs, and peering out over the mighty valley between the canyon walls. It stretched for well over a mile, a few hundred yards wide though it was often clouded by the sandstorm, Melora had never seen it beneath the blistering sun. It was nothing but harsh rock formations and deadwood. This was the only approach, the enemy would have to run headfirst into the fire of numerous defensive turrets to mount an assault here.

Atop the high wall, Queen Anahid awaited them on the ramparts beside High Priestess Xara. Her majesty greeting them with a nod, "Good, you have both arrived." She noted with a confident smirk, "I wanted only my most powerful warriors with me for this confrontation." Before pointing out over the valley, to a small black object landing at the far side. "Their champions have arrived, so I shall meet them with mine."

"We stand ready my Queen." Arelia nodded in agreement, "What of our forces?"

"Keep them in reserve," She ordered, "We will need our full might to bare against the forces of man gathering beyond the valley." Before she stepped past them, "Now come, let us meet them in the field."

Melora followed behind them, letting her betters take the lead. She didn't need to think much about the logistics or the semantics. Her purpose was to fight, to kill them and protect her people. As the great metal gates creaked and split open, and they stepped out once more beneath the burning sun of morning. A faint breeze being the only reprieve from it's intense rays, not that it bothered the Amazonians much.

The blessed weapon watched as they grew closer and closer. The four figures that were to represent the champions of mans world, three garbed in strange outfits while one was made almost entirely of metal. But as they grew closer, she began to remember him. The man in blue, the one with the red cape, their encounter the day prior. Melora usually didn't remember faces after her blood lust subsided, but she'd also never been forced to retreat either.

"Hnnnngh!" She could feel it taking over, as his face reminded her of every second of pain she endured after that defeat. The suffering, the torture, it was all _his _fault! Of course that's what she thought, that is what they conditioned her to think.

"Not yet." Her blood lust kept at bay, if only for a moment, by her mothers order. "You will have your chance."

A silence settled in between them all, as the League came to a halt a mere hundred feet from Queen Anahid and her champions. It was uneasy, and Melora could see their eyes darting about, measuring the strength of the defenses, and those who stood before them. But her majesty was not just going to stand around and wait, stepping forward she initiated their parley.

"You trespass in Bana-Mighdal," She stated simply, "And you insult us by bringing a daughter of Themyscira before our walls!"

But the star spangled sword wielder scoffed in response, "And you insult all of our kind with your actions here, stand down and let us settle this peacefully." She offered, "There is still hope for you, we are all sisters, yes?"

"Your people broke our sisterhood, when they left our ancestors to die in mans world!" Anahid returned with a passionate fire in her voice. The tension of the situation, it was starting to effect Melora more, her wild hair bristling up as her eyes narrowed to slits. "We are those who stayed true to the warrior way of the Amazons! Your kind are a disgrace!"

"And what about the kid?" The one garbed in black demanded, "Is it a warriors way to turn innocent children into monsters?"

"Don't you _dare_ call my daughter a monster," Arelia glared back at him, gripping her hammer tightly as she played her part. "She was blessed by our God, so that we may some day return to paradise and free this world from man's infinite chaos!"

"And I'm sure this blessing was her choice," The robotic man added, "Extremists like you will say anything to justify your actions... But to use your own daughter? That's messed up..."

Finally, Priestess Xara spoke, raising her staff to the sky. "Melora's actions are the will of all Bana-Mighdal! She will be revered a hero, a champion for ages to come!" Before leveling her weapon with the League, "Once she has finished killing you..."

"Hrrrnnngh!" Like some kind of trigger in her head, Melora's aggression spiked, eyes still locked firmly onto Superman.

"And it would seem," Anahid smirked, "She cannot wait to get started... Do it."

Arelia nodded, raising her hammer high above her head. "The time has come Melora! For Bana-Mighdal, for Neith! For our dream of going home, ATTACK!"

The moment the order was given, a bolt of light erupted from Xara's golden staff. Striking the sand and blasting a portion of it sky high, creating a dust cloud between them that Melora charged right into. She crossed the distance between them in seconds, but Superman was able to see clearly through the cloud and intercepted her. Pushing Cyborg and Batman out the way as she barreled into him.

"AAAAGH!" Screaming as she drove him clear through another sand dune, trying to dig her claws into his ribs. They crashed and tumbled across the sand, the Man of Steel knocking her aside easily enough with a backhand. But the stumbling amazonian regained her footing and continued attacking him, throwing punches and slashing with her claws wildly.

At the same time, Diana charged the Queen herself, the two meeting in the center with sparking blades. Diana having a clear edge but the Queen kept her at bay with clever defensive swordplay, while voices cheered from the walls above urging on their queen to victory. Arelia was attempting to crush the Batman with her mighty hammer, but she was far from the first brute opponent he'd faced. Nimbly dodging her attacks, getting in a few good punches before backflipping away and peppering her with a cluster of small bombs. The explosions doing just enough to slow her down and damage the armor plating. They burned a bit of her ebony skin too, but the hardened champion was still standing.

All the while Cyborg was trading fire with the High Priestess, unleashing various ranged weapons from his arsenal. Many of which were either cancelled out by her powerful magic blasts, or blocked by warding shield of light she formed around herself. While the fights appeared to a stalemate, it was clear that the League was gaining ground.

Diana's swordsmanship was far more experienced than that of the mortal Amazonian Queen. While she'd only had one lifetime to master the craft, Diana had many. The Queen was being driven back, slowly but steadily. While Batman read his foe like a book, rolled out of the way as she brought the hammer down. It smashed into the earth, making the sands quake before he jumped onto her weapon, leaping from its head and slamming a knee into her jaw. The blow was enough to make her let go of the weapon and stumble back.

"HRAAAGH!" While Superman halted another raging charge from his foe, catching her by the hands as she desperately tried to drive him back. "Gnnngh! HAaaagh! AAAAGH!" Screaming in his face, even lunging forward to try and bite him.

"Stop it!" He commanded, easily overpowering her physically and keeping her at bay. "Listen to me! Your name is Melora right?" Saying her name caused a brief flicker of recognition in her eyes, as her attacks slowed. "You don't have to do this, you're just a kid... You don't have to listen to them, you can stop fighting, we can find a way to fix you!" Her hesitation made him lower his guard, a big mistake.

His grip had loosened ever so slightly, and the moment her burning aggression returned Melora threw her head forward. Slamming it into his nose, hard enough to draw blood before she spun around. Throwing Superman as hard as she could, sending him crashing into the rock wall of the canyon. The stone shattering on his impact, but the Man of Steel was only gone for a second before returning her sucker punch in full force.

Flying into her, slamming Melora with both fists and carrying all the way into the cliff face on the other side. Smashing her into the stone, leaving her embedded in the rock as he back off. The young girl appeared to be beaten down, or at least she'd had the wind knocked out of her. But the difference in their power was clear, even if her magic imbued body let her do him physical harm...

He turned his attention to the others, flying towards them as he called out. "Your champion is defeated, stand down and end this before more people get hurt!" He demanded, hovering over the battlefield.

"You have been bested," Diana declared, turning aside the Queen's blade and knocking it from her hand. Holding the point of her sword to the woman's neck, "Yield."

Anahid glared back at her, sneering wickedly. "Defeated? No, she cannot be defeated! Until she is dead, she will NEVER be defeated!" She needed an opening, some way to play their final card. Luckily, they had an ally in waiting.

**_"No... Not yet anyways." _**From beyond, the Goddess watched, and was quite enjoying the show. It was much too early to end the fun, **_"The aspect of the hunt, and the raging inferno of war, that is who you are Melora, you have only just begun to tap into the gifts I have given you... Now RISE!" _**

"Gnnngh!" Her eyes shot wide open, stone around her cracking as she ripped herself from it violently. Dropping to her knees on the crater edge, "Hnnngh! Gnnngh!" She was clenching everything, a pressure weighing on the area around her and causing the cliff side to shatter around her.

The sound of falling stones had the Leagues full attention, Superman racing towards her position. He felt that same burning heat from the day before, but it wasn't just her presence, her body was changing as well. Melora was growing, muscles bulging and hair bristling up further and any sweat her body had accumulated was steaming off of her. When she stood back up, Melora had easily grown another two feet taller, her once sharp amber eyes were now glowing and bloodshot. Her mouth was bleeding, teeth having grown larger and sharper splitting her gums open.

Her eyes locked onto Superman, as she grit her jagged sharp teeth and planted her feet. "HRAAAAAAAAAGH!" It was no longer a scream, but a feral roar that echoed across the desert sands. Before she launched herself at him, slamming into the Man of Steel with an elbow driving right into his gut. It was enough to knock the wind out of him, as they smashed into the earth below.

"Superman!" Bruce exclaimed, looking to the others. "Come on!"

"Right!" Diana nodded, pulling her sword back and flocking towards their location, further from the walls of the city. While Arelia returned to Anahid's side, "It would seem she's has awakened finally."

"Yes," Her majesty nodded, heart racing with excitement. "Now, she will crush them!" Raising her fist victoriously, "And we did not even need our contingency! It seems her resolve is stronger than I gave her credit for..."

"Perhaps," Xara narrowed her eyes slightly, "But... I believe she still may have more to show us."

"Oh?" Anahid quirked an eyebrow, "How do you mean?"

"Remember, my queen," Xara smirked in delight. "Neith is both the Goddess of the Hunt, and of War..." She reminded, "It is very possible, that our weapon has not yet been completed."

Arelia seemed to understand, nodding her head. "Then let the Justice League be the crucible upon which our mightiest weapon is forged."


	4. Chapter 4

The earth shook as Melora slammed her heavy handed fists into Superman over and over again, every impact deepening his crater. But after several of the bone cracking blows, he caught her by the fist with both hands stopping her attack, "Hnngh!?" His resistance only angering her.

"Just stay down!" Opening his eyes and blasting her point blank with those crimson rays. Sending Melora sky high, flipping through the air. Superman blasted off to chase her, intending to push the momentum. He slammed into her with a blow hard enough to release a gust of wind, before grabbing her by the leg and spinning around. He threw the beast crash down towards the heated sands below.

But Melora managed to shake off his assault, "HRAAAGH!" Screaming as she spun through her fall, leveling out and landing on her feet glaring back up at him.

The Kryptonian power house came crashing down on her, throwing a mighty punch that slammed into the side of her face. But she didn't budge, glaring back at him as blood trickled from her mouth, before grabbing Clark by the neck and ssmashing her him the ground over and over again. He managed to break free after the third impact, knocking her hand aside and delivering several heavy handed blows, pushing her back slowly but steadily. Her body showed clear signs of damage, but she never seemed to slow down.

In fact, the more he struck her, the more aggressive her own movements became. And just as Superman brought both arms up to deliver a brutal sledgehammer strike, Melora seemed to regain her footing. Flashing a wicked, fanged grin as she slammed her own fist into his ribs, The impact releasing a shockwave that blew away the sands around them. But rather than let him be sent flying, she yanked the Man of Steel closer to her by the front of his suit.

He barely had time to react, before she opened wide and sank her teeth into the space between his shoulder and neck. Fangs piercing the skin, drawing blood as he cried out in pain. The sharp agony made him forget himself for a split second, forget just what he was fighting. "HrrAAAGH!" Superman uppercut her hard with his unrestrained hand, knocking her mouth away as she stumbled back. His eyes lighting up, he unleashed a powerful beam of energy that hit her in the center of the chest blasting her back across the sands, breaking through her tattered armor and scorching her bare skin.

When he finally stopped, he was panting and gripped his wounded shoulder. Blood seeped from the bite marks, as he winced in pain. The others arrived at his side, Wonder Woman standing between them and the beast with her sword drawn, "Are you alright, Clark?" She asked worriedly, keeping her eyes on Melora. The beast dropped to one knee, gritting her teeth in pain from the burns across her chest.

"Just a scratch," He grunted, shrugging it off as regained his composure. "Fighting someone that can actually hurt me is so annoying..."

"Yeah welcome to our world dude," Cyborg replied, his cannon at the ready. "We still don't have a plan for this thing."

"Look at her," Batman answered quickly, while Melora stood back up. Shaking off the pain glaring back almost looked like she was chuckling, mouth spread in a wide toothy grin. "She's not impervious to damage, but her wounds don't seem to slow her down much at all, and she's adapting as she fights." He pointed out, looking to Clark, "I'm sure you noticed, she's picking up on your attacks and finding openings."

To which he nodded, "Learning as she fights, adapting... She's like some kind of apex predator."

"And we're the prey," Cyborg quipped, "Great, so any plans?"

"Keep her at range," Batman ordered, looking between Cyborg and Superman. "Whittle her down, keep her from getting in close where she can do damage."

"Sounds like a plan." Cyborg nodded, missile launchers emerging from his shoulders as well. "Lets light her up!"

"HRAAAGH!" Melora screamed, charging all four of them with reckless abandon. But she didn't make it very far, before Cyborg's sonic cannon and Superman's eye beams slammed into her. Burning the surface of her skin, forcing her back as she hissed in pain. Gritting her teeth, trying to force her way through.

"No regard for her own safety," Wonder Woman noted, narrowing her eyes. "She may be too far gone to bring back..."

"They said she was blessed by some god right?" Batman questioned, "Any way we could figure out which one? Maybe find a way to remove the blessing?"

Wonder Woman shook her head, "I'd need to know which god, it wasn't one of mine I know that for sure... Perhaps if we could breach the city and get into one of their temples-"

"Where's she go!?" Both of them looked towards the dust and smoke clearing across the way. Melora had disappeared somewhere amid the barrage. "Superman, can you get a read on her?"

"Hang on," His eyes glowing as his X-ray vision activated, "Everything looks fuzzy with all the sand... Hard to make out her- Wait, everyone MOVE!"

The sand beneath their feet erupted, sending Batman tumbling out of the way. "HRAAAAAAAAGH!" Rising out of the ground and delivering a brutal uppercut, Melora rung Cyborg's bell hard. But she wasn't finished with him, grabbing a hold of his sonic cannon, the brute planted on foot on his chest and kicked hard.

"GAH!" He cried out in pain, chest dented inward while his right arm was ripped from the socket, the metal man sent flying and crashing across the sands.

Diana lunged at her, blade in hand. But Melora turned swiftly to face her, smashing Diana across the face with Cyborg's arm hard enough to shatter the metal. Before grabbing the stunned Amazonian by the face with her free hand. Out of reaction, Diana thrust her blade upward, piercing Melora's outstretched arm. Blood ran down the blades length, but the sharp pain only increased her rage. "HnnNAAAAGH!" Driving her knee into Diana's stomach once, two, three times, making her release the sword before she threw the Princess hard into the canyon wall.

"That's ENOUGH!" Superman shouted, unleashing a barrage of heavy handed blows upon the badly wounded beast. Every impact shaking her to the core, as his anger got the better of him. Seeing how brutally Melora had beaten down Diana, but there was something else too. Something he didn't realize, the heat surrounding her body, as it's intensity grew, the longer they did battle, his own aggression was steadily rising. "HYAAAGH!" The final blow sent her careening towards the walls of Bana-Mighdal, where Melora smashed into the stonework above the gate, cracking it and causing many Amazonians to gasp in shock.

She remained only for a moment, before breaking free of the sandstone, crashing to the ground before the gates and dropping to her knees. Even with her body covered in scorch marks, and blood seeping from the hole in her arm were Diana's blade was still embedded, Melora rose to her feet once again. "Hnngh... Haaah..." She panted hotly, body still steaming. Before gripping Diana's blade with her clawed hand, "Hnnn! AAAGH!" Screaming as she ripped it from her arm with a spray of blood.

The Man of Steel clenched his fists, eyes glowing brighter. "I'm ending this NOW!" Before unleashing those blood red beams, aiming to finish her.

But Melora held up Diana's blade, stopping the attack, if only for the moment. The metal refracting his beams, splitting them in many directions. The uncontrolled energy firing off all around her, cutting into the city walls and scorching the earth all around them. Forcing many Amazonians to take cover, for fear of being incinerated. Even the Queen and High Priestess ere in danger, still outside the city with no place for cover.

But one warrior saw her chance. "Get down!" Seeing the dangers, Arelia moved between them and the wayward beams.

"ARELIA!" Anahid cried out, followed by the sound of their champion screaming in pain as the beam struck her in the center of the chest. Piercing clean through her armor, putting a sizeable hole in her body. Her body fell back against the Queen who in turn was knocked back to the ground by her weight, eyes wide with fear. "You damned fool, you were supposed to wait for my order!"

"Ghnngh! I-I saw the Queen in danger, and moved..." She cringed in pain, blood seeping from her scorched chest. She looked up at her, eyes glazing over. "All... All, apart of the plan, right?" She questioned, smiling faintly. "If... If Melora has any bit of her senses left..."

Anahid nodded her head grimly, as the beams began to simmer down. "Yes... Victory, at any cost... Be with our Goddess, my sister." This had always been a possibility, it was the reason they conditioned her in such a way. To give her some form of conviction, an attachment strong enough to fight to the death over.

As she died in her arms, Superman's assault finally came to a stop. The Man of Steel shaking off his anger, and looking towards the other Amazonians, having heard their cries. "What was-"

"NO!" Queen Anahid cried out, cradling the body of her champion. Playing up her part, trying to get the beasts attention. "Arelia? Arelia stay with us!" Melora's blood lust seemed to subside, rage replaced with fear as she heard the name. Eyes darting to the Queen, before widening at the sight of her mother's body.

"You bastard!" Xara accused, pointing at Superman, "You killed her!"

"What!?" Superman exclaimed, "No, that's not... I wasn't trying t-" Before he was blasted by a new way of heat, much more intense than before. Even though he was standing nearly a hundred yards from Melora, it was blistering.

As the beast stared at Arelia's body, eyes wide with horror. "M... Moth... er..." Barely even able to speak, as heat welled up at the corners of her eyes. "Nnnngh!" She grabbed her head, nails digging into the skin and causing blood to run down her face, staining her white hair as well. **"AAAAAAAGH!"** A raging fire erupted around her, a pillar of searing blue flames reaching high into the sky. The sand around her was burned to glass, as billowing winds tore through the valley while the sky above darkened. The very gates of Bana-Mighdal were blown from their hinges, and Amazonian warriors were forced to flee the walls in her immediate area.

The walls themselves were beginning to crumble behind her, before the pillar of flames finally began to subside and Melora could be seen once again. Her eyes were burning blue, no pupils left within them. And her hair was nothing but a raging torrent of flame, her body constantly shimmering with tongues of blue fire lashing from her form. Her skin darkened in color, changing from bronze to almost charred black.

The High Priestess was in awe of her power, trembling as she fell to her knees. "Such power! She is absolutely magnificent..."

Melora threw her head back, releasing a thunderous roar. The earth around her shaking, glassed sand crackling apart along with the walls of Bana-Mighdal, as bolts of raging blue fire were sent flying all around her. Crashing into the walls of the canyon, the crumbling walls of the city, smashing through the defenses and tearing into the buildings beyond. Exploding, causing more destruction and spreading fires. Those that flew too close to Superman were batted aside, though the magical nature caused them to burn into his uniform.

Anahid and Xara could only watch the destruction, eyes widening in terror at the sight of it. Before the Queen pushed aside Arelia's body, and rose to her feet. "What are you doing!? You are supposed to destroy THEM! Not our city!" The dark sky above filled with light, burning blue flames raining down upon the landscape. Torching sands, and spreading further destruction in their city.

But Melora couldn't hear her, and finally charged. Breaking up the steaming hot glass beneath her feet as she unleashed her rage, crossing the distance in seconds with her burning fist cocked back. Superman met her head on, their fists meeting knuckle to knuckle. Releasing a massive shockwave, as the Man of Steel hissed in pain from the arcane flames burning his hand. Melora followed through however, by swinging up with her other arm. Clark tried to block it, but the impact came with a fiery explosion releasing from her limb. The blast sent him crashing into the canyons wall once more, burying him in rubble as the already heavily damaged cliff face finally gave way.

"Hnnngh! Gnngh!" Malora's eyes darted around, searching for anyone she could fight. All she could see now was conflict, searching for an enemy, sensing every bit of animosity. At first, it was the city, eyes landing on her home. But it wasn't animosity she felt there, it was fear. "Hnnh?" Her eyes darted towards the horizon, as she felt the hatred, and the aggression of man. A great number of them, an army on standby. "HRAAAAGH!" She roared, before she began running. Aimlessly chasing any conflict she could find, leaving the valley behind, giving the Justice League a brief moment to collect themselves.

Batman crawled out of the sand, dusting himself off as he moved towards Cyborg, "Come on, get up." Offering a helping hand.

Which he accepted gratefully, allowing himself to be pulled up, "Thanks... So, did she actually just turn into a raging fire storm or was I hit harder than I thought?"

Rocks crashing down echoed through the canyon as Superman freed himself, flying down to the others panting heavily. "She's heading north, towards Cairo." And the storm above was following her, giving the Amazonians a respite as they scrambled to recover, fires raging within their walls.

"If she reaches the city thousands could be killed," Cyborg stated, "We've gotta move."

Batman made a decision and brought a hand to his ear. "This is a priority one alert to all League Members, we've got a monster heading for Cairo, Egypt," He ordered, "We need all hands on deck, anyone available, now!"

"Wait!" All eyes turned as Wonder Woman staggered towards them, holding her no doubt damaged ribs. "You can't seriously be considering more brute force," She exclaimed, wincing in pain as she came to a stop. "We need an actual plan!"

"I know that," Batman replied sharply, "But we also need time, and unfortunately that means throwing whatever bodies we have available between her and the city..." Before his eyes drifted towards the shattered walls of a now burning Bana-Mighdal, "We need information, and they've got all of it."

"They aren't just gonna let us walk in the front door." Cyborg pointed out.

"That champion of theirs just about leveled half the city," Batman argued, "I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

Superman nodded his head, mind clearing now that he was out of her heat. "Go, take Diana and try to convince them to help us... I'll head her off, try to hold the line until we get some reinforcements or you find the information we need." He assured.

Cyborg looked to his lost arm, "I'll come along, try to coordinate evacuation of the city, buy you as much time as we can."

Batman gave them a final nod, "Alright, good luck... Stay alive."

**. . .**

After what happened at the gates, the Amazonians were still recovering. Trying to reassemble some form of defenses, while many were questioning what the hell just happened. Furious over the fact that their champion had turned on them, but more so over the unceremonious death of their greatest warrior. Those that saw her fate from the walls spread the word like wildfire, and dissent had been sown among the Amazonians. Especially considering the devastating consequences her death seemed to have.

Queen Anahid was losing control, as slaves tested the resolve of their overseers, the cracks of whips and thunder of gunshots rang out through the lower levels of the city. Those that weren't burning anyways.

While the Queen and her High Priestess went to the temple, seeking commune with their supposed protector god.

"Half of my city is in RUIN!"

**"Yes, it was quite a light show she put on wasn't it?" **

Anahid was furious, clenching her fists tightly. "We have always been your devout followers, you promised us a weapon, a protector! But she has devolved into a MINDLESS BEAST!"

**"How very interesting," **The spectral form of Neither chuckled in response. **"I never recall saying anything of the sort... Only to provide your offering with my blessing."**

"Then take it back! Remove the blessing, or return her mind to sanity so we might actually make use of her!" Anahid demanded.

**"Her state of mind has nothing to do with me, Amazonian," **She scoffed back at her, **"It was not my blessing that broke her mind, your conditioning and treatments broke down what semblance of self she had... And now, she's snapped." **Neith stated simply, **"What was it you said before? A weapon, no matter how powerful, is nothing without a cunning wielder... And it would seem you've shown your arrogance far outweighs your cunning." **Before her tone shifted completely, back to one of twisted, sinister amusement. **"Of course... You were also foolish enough to believe you were the one wielding her..."**

Anahid stepped back, stunned by the revelation. "You... You knew she would lose control? You wanted this to happen!?"

**"What I _wanted_, Queen Anahid," **She said the name like it was a bad joke, spitting it like venom. **"Was entertainment, too long has open war not existed in my land, and now I have an spirit of War that will scar this world irreparably! Humanity cannot stop her!"**

"And exactly how do you intend to thrive off of war, when nobody is left alive!" Both Xara and Anahid turned to the entrance, looking down from the altar to see both Wonder Woman and Batman marching through the doorway. Diana tossed aside an unconscious guard, one of the few who were still loyal to the Queen at this point.

**"Ah... Princess Diana of Themyscira, a pleasure," **The Goddess greeted formally. **"To answer your question, she will not kill everyone... Destroying all life gains me nothing, and without followers I would fade away as well." **She answered simply, **"No, Melora wields divine power, the flames of war burn within her! But these flames are all consuming, and will rage hotter with every opponent she faces!"**

"So you're saying her power is infinite?" Batman questioned, "I don't believe that."

**"Ah but you misunderstand," **She chuckled, wagging a smoking finger at him. **"She is the embodiment of war, the greater the forces arrayed against her, the greater her flames will burn!" **Neith explained excitedly, **"Her mortal body will not sustain an eternal flame, but until she breaks down and that flame snuffs itself out, I will watch, and enjoy the conflict she creates!"**

"But once she's dead your show is over!" Diana argued, slashing a hand through the air. "This isn't creating war! It's just cruelty!"

**"Are you so sure?" **Neith questioned, **"When she ravages this lands inhabitants, they will be crippled... I wonder how many other factions, or even criminals in this region would like to take advantage of their weakness? Weakness invites invaders, invaders create resistance, resistance leads to more war~! Blood shall soak the sands of my realm for centuries to come thanks to her!"**

Anahid finally found her voice once again, "You didn't take our people in to aid in our mission! You wanted to hinder it!" She accused, "We wanted to end war, even if it meant waging a terrible one to do it... But you just want endless conflict! You support the world of man!"

**"And so the puppet finally sees her strings," **Neith said with a wicked laugh, basking in the Queen's torment as she fell to her knees before the altar. **"How sad, that perhaps the only person that could quell her mind, and bring her back to reason, is dead~" **

The High Priestess, most devout of Neith's followers, had kept silent for the duration of this commune. Processing what she'd heard, and finally made her own decision. "This commune is OVER!" Holding up her staff, bolts of lightning split apart and shattered her statues throughout the temple. "Begone! You are no god, but a DEMON!" Golden lights erupting from the crystal in the tip, burning away her smoke as the flames around the room returned to normal. Kneeling beside her Queen, placing an arm around her. "Forgive me... I should have seen through her deceptions, but I was blinded by faith..."

Anahid's head lowered, heart sinking into despair. "What fools we were... What fools our ancestors must have been." Shaking her head as she released a grim laugh, "We are no Amazons, we are nothing but a joke."

"Now isn't the time to feel sorry for yourselves," Batman scolded as they began to climb the stairs. "If we don't act, your God wins, so stand up and do something."

Diana nodded her head, "My mother always told me that an Amazon does what's right, no matter the cost." Carrying the warped, partially melted remains of her blade that she'd recovered from the gate. "So help us stop her."

Anahid looked up at them both as they arrived on the plateau before her. "I... I am not sure we can..."

"Any information could help," Batman stated, "And we don't have a lot of time, so tell us everything about the girl," He ordered quickly. "Her behavior, psyche, how she was raised, anything we can use to calm her down."

"You still think that is possible?" Xara scoffed in response, "No, she has no sense of who or what she is left, only the fight..."

Diana pointed her blade at the Priestess, making her flinch back a bit. "You will tell us everything, and we will decide what is and isn't possible... Now get to it!"

**. . .**

It was high noon, and outside the city of Cairo, military forces were frantically trying to form some of kind defensive against the oncoming assault. Jets were being scrambled, and artillery moved into position. Initially, they hadn't believed the warnings of Cyborg and Superman, believing it was some kind of trick to stop the coming conflict. But when her cold blue flames could be seen across the scorching desert, and the firestorm came into full view, they began evacuations immediately. The Demon was coming, people were fleeing their homes, leaving many valued possessions behind.

Despite Superman's warnings, the military refused to wait, well aware that they needed to slow her down at all costs. Thunder rumbled across the desert sands as salvos were unleashed. Artillery firing ballistic missiles at the approaching demon, her blue flames like a beacon under the darkness her clouds cast, making for an easy target. The explosions were enough to slow her, but no real damage could be seen. This new awakening hadn't just increased her power, but made her made her far more durable as well it seemed.

"Any word from the others?" Superman asked, landing beside his damaged friend.

"Flash will be here any time now," Cyborg replied, "He's gonna sweep for stragglers in the city, Shazam is on route, but Aquaman won't make it before she reaches the city." Wincing as a few circuits sparked on his damaged chassis, "I'd boom them in, but my circuits got all messed up by her attack."

"So we're on our own for now," Superman surmised, "Alright, I'm going to kick things off, any closer and our fight might carry into the city, tell the military to focus on evacuation." He ordered, lifting off, "And let's hope Bruce and Diana actually find something useful..."

Before taking off, flying over the sands towards Melora's burning visage. The short respite had given him time to regain his stamina and recompose himself, the Man of Steel was ready to continue their battle. Touching down in the sands a short distance away from her, causing Melora to pause briefly as they locked eyes. Her own empty glowing orbs showed no sign of rational thought, but the way they burned into his own, it was almost like she was looking for something.

Narrowing his eyes, Clark clenched his fists tightly. "You aren't moving one step closer to the city!" He declared, "I don't know what you are, but you aren't a child anymore! And I'll do whatever it takes to stop you!"

Her flames began to burn brighter, her body surrounded by the shimmering blue inferno in response to his aggression. As if she were feeding off of it, **"AAAAAGH!" **She howled back at him, lunging forward at the same moment Superman took flight.

The distance between them was closed in a split second, as both titans threw their punches forward. The impact of their knuckles meeting shook the earth all the way to the city. A resounding shockwave followed by waves of heat seething from her body. The sand itself was turning to glass beneath their feet as they continued in this brutal grudge match...

* * *

**Only one chapter left! I hope people who've taken the time to read have enjoyed!**

**Just wanted to make a small ask, as I am have a small hang up on the ending. So, I want to leave it up to you guys!**

**Does Melora live? or Die? As it stands, I've written both versions of the ending out just can't decide which one I want to use. I am honestly fine with either, her living just means I could potentially continue at some point? Maybe not anytime soon as I've got a lot already on my plate, but eventually *shrugs* **

**Either way, let me know which ending you'd prefer. I suppose if there aren't any responses at all I'll just assume people were unhappy with the story and default to the death ending. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Melora was conceived to be our next champion, to take the place of her mother." Anahid explained grimly, "But, from an early age she exhibited power far beyond what other Amazons were capable of."

"Not anything like what she has now," Xara reminded, "But her physical strength, her durability, speed... She was a freak of nature, born with exceptional abilities, she was a passive girl however, lacked a fighting spirit." Before lowering her head, "Fearing both her power and the possibility of squandering it, we put her through harsh training, and conditioned her mind to be obedient..."

"Tormenting her physically, and mentally... But we always assured her that she would be our beloved champion," Anahid added, "Making her believe what she went through would help us all... And we made sure Arelia was always the tender, comforting caretaker that she would become dependent on."

"It sounds like you brainwashed her," Batman pointed out, hiding his disgust. "And whatever you did clearly had damaging effects on her psyche."

"I will not defend my actions," Anahid replied calmly, shaking her head. "You have asked, and now you know... There isn't much to tell that you did not learn from Neith."

"We are dealing with someone that has completely snapped," Diana crossed her arms, "And supposedly has unlimited power coursing through her, it sounds like we don't have much of a chance." Her eyes drifting down, narrowing sharply with disgust. Even if they weren't from Themyscira, she wanted to help them... Or maybe just Melora, if it were possible.

"No, that's not true at all." Bruce corrected, folding one arm over his chest while the other went to his chin. Drifting deep into thought, putting that detective brain of his to work. "Neith views this entire thing as one big game, or a show for her to enjoy... Why would she make it so easy for herself to win? Even if Melora is going to burn out eventually, there isn't any sport in a one sided fight." Before looking back to Xara and Anahid, "There's something we're missing here, something in what she said."

"Perhaps... It is in Melora's new nature?" Xara suggested, looking between the two League members. "When she merely possessed the blossoming aspect of the hunt, her newfound strength and ferocity always faded away once the hunt was finished."

"And now she is the Aspect of War," Bruce noted, "War usually doesn't stop until one side as been defeated... And I don't think we're going to get her to sign a ceasefire anytime soon."

"Perhaps..." Diana wasn't so sure though, "But, maybe there is another way."

"What do you mean?" Batman questioned.

"Amazons are not..." She hesitated briefly, "While it's true, that these Amazonians have interbred with man, our bodies aren't susceptible to such extreme genetic mutations like meta humans." Diana explained, "I do not believe Melora is a freak of nature, I believe she was marked from birth by a different God." Before looking back to the others, "Tell me, who are all the gods that reign over this land?"

Xara blinked in surprise, having never considered the possibility. "Well... Given her abilities I-" Her eyes darted around the room to various statues that still remained. None of which were as large as Neith's had been, "I shall prepare the commune."

"Make haste! We do not have much time."

**. . .**

Cyborg was standing atop a row of buildings, alongside a number of other mounted artillery pieces, firing off his only remaining cannon into the sky. Blasting into incoming hellfire, preventing it from flying further into the city. Above them, an encroaching storm besieged the outer blocks of Cairo, blue fire bolts exploding from the storms source as their battle raged.

"Flash!" Cyborg barked into his communicator, "What's the status of the evacuation?"

"We're about halfway done," He answered, "I'm still finding stragglers, just limit the fires as much as you can!"

"You need to move faster! They've almost reached the river!" Victor answered, firing off a few more shots into the air. His cannon lights flickering, "The military is running low on munitions, and I'm running out of juice!"

Entire blocks of the city had been leveled, military vehicles battered and burning, as were most of the buildings that hadn't been reduced to rubble. While at the center of the ever escalating destruction, thunderous shockwaves erupted, as the Man of Steel continued his brutal battle. Slamming Melora over and over with his burned hands, battering and bruising her body, but never enough to bring her down.

"Gnngh!" He hissed in pain, as she caught him by the wrist. Pulling him closer to her face, forcing him to look at her burning blue eyes.

**"HRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **Screaming in his face, before slamming him into the ground over and over, causing what few buildings remained nearby to crumble. Before she let go, leaving him his own crater. Punctuating her assault by stomping down on his back one final time, burying him in the dirt.

Her eyes searched for the next combatant, marching deeper into the city. Passing by another block, before the sounds of gunfire rang out. A group of armed militants trying to slow her down, they'd surrounded her completely and opened fire. Bullets striking her body, bouncing away harmlessly. But their killer intent, their hatred, their aggression, her flames were feeding off it. Arching back, throwing her head up as she screamed, voice thundering to the skies as the ground shook. Before those burning blue flames erupted from her body, expanding rapidly around her and threatening to consume them all.

But a blur of red swept through, removing the men from the danger zone as Flash came to a stop further up the street, panting for breath. "You guys get moving, and make sure all other military forces are in full retreat." He ordered, turning back to Melora, who was glaring right back at him with hatred burning in those fiery eyes. Barry shifted nervously, swallowing dryly as he caught his breath, "Right... A kid."

**"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **She screamed at him, taking a single step forward before lightning came crashing down from above. Golden, magical electricity coursing through her body as she cried out in agony.

The crimson clad lightning hero descended from above, energy sparking between her fingers. "So this is the crazy fire chick that's causing so much trouble?" He asked, scoffing before slamming both fists together making his forearms surge with that same magical energy. "Let's see what burns hotter, fire or lightning!"

To which Barry blinked, "The answer is definitely lightning."

Shazam smirked, "Cool, so I like win by default, lets go!"

**"HRAAAAAGH!" **Melora screamed at him, leaping from the ground to try and attack him in the air. But Shazam was ready, engaging head on with his lightning charged fists. He weaved beneath her strike rather than take it head on, slamming his fist into her ribs, followed by another and another. Each blow sending bolts of magical lightning into her body, causing the war machine to cry out in pain as she was knocked from the sky.

"Not a fan of magic I see," Shazam mocked watching her fall to the ground, "Good to know." Before raising up both hands, the dark clouds above crackling and flashing with golden lightning as well as the blue flames raining down. Power surging into him, forming an orb of lightning between his palms that kept growing larger and larger.

Melora began to rise once more, glaring up at him and focused entirely on the new arrival. Screaming furiously, shaking the earth around her as she prepared to attack once again. But before she could get off the ground, the Flash made his move. Getting in close using his super speed and delivering a barrage of punches to her stomach while she was distracted. The blows staggered her, taking the beast off guard. She tried to swing at him, but he got out of the way with ease, weaving in and out of her range attacking furiously while Shazam gathered more and more energy.

**"HNAAAAGH!" **Anger reaching it's limit, Melora brought both fists up above her head just as The Flash charged in. Slamming them down with all her might, she uprooted the street beneath the both of them. The shock wave more than enough to blast Barry away, battering him with rubble from crumbling buildings and the now sundered streets. The Flash tumbled to a stop, smashing into the stone levee along the river that ran through the city.

Melora's eyes locked onto him, and she broke into a sprint for the downed hero, closing the distance dangerously fast. The heat around her was so intense, the water was starting to steam as she got closer and closer.

"Oh crap! WAIT!" Shazam shouted, nearly losing control the energy he'd gathered. He shifted the orb into one hand, cocking his arm back as he raced towards them. "HEY! Up here you crazy broad!" Thrusting his lightning ball forward, intending to drive it right into her exposed back.

Melora had nearly reached him, before digging in her claws, sliding to a stop and turning on Shazam with breakneck speed. Taking him off guard, the hot headed hero realizing too late that he'd been baited. Melora grabbed his lightning orb with no fear of injury, her clawed hand igniting with blue flames while passing right through and locking fingers with his own. The lightning ball exploded was consumed by her fire, dispersing with only a fraction of the damage it could have done as her flames snuffed it out.

"Ngh! H-Hey! Let me go!" He demanded, using his free hand to try and wrench his arm free. Before Melora yanked him forward, slamming her head into his own. The blow was hard enough to make both of their foreheads bleed, but even so she did it again and again. Beating Shazam senseless before turning, spinning him around by the arm and slamming his limp body into the ground, effectively breaking him into submission and leaving him dazed as she threw him on top of Flash. "Ugh..." He groaned, struggling to move, "D-Did anyone... Get the number of that truck?"

Her shadow loomed over them both, the flames around her body flickering and burning hotter as she looked upon them. The flames intensifying around her fists, hands clenching so tightly that her claws drew blood from her palms as she raised them high overhead, **"HRAAAAAAAAAGH!" **

Just as she brought them down, a face unfamiliar to her erupted from beyond the riverbank. Taking her completely off guard, bringing with him a torrent of the rivers water. "HAAAAGH!" Aquaman released a proud battle cry, slamming into her with the force of the raging river at his back, propelled by his mighty Trident.

The impact had her sliding back, body steaming as the waters began to dampen her flames. "Gnngh! HRAAH!" Breaking free of the current, she backhanded Arthur away.

The blow did little more than rattle him, and Aquaman was back on the attack quickly. Charging the beast with his Trident in hand, "Your rampage ends here!" He called out, rolling forward as Melora threw a heavy handed punch, her fist ignite with blue flames mid swing. He managed to slip right past her blow, the fist slamming into nothing but tattered remains of road. Before turning on her, springing up with his weapon in hand, "HAAAAH!" He drove the three pronged spear deep into her upper back, burying it behind her right shoulder.

**"AAAAAAAAAGH!" **Melora cried out in agony as the Trident's magical electricity coursed through her body, making her flail wildly. Forcing the Aquaman to back off, pulling the Trident out with him. Blood soaked the right side of Melora's body, as she turned on him hatred in her glowing eyes.

"Need to hit her with more power!" Aquaman noted aloud, hoping the others could rise to join him now that he'd bought them some time. As Melora charged him, Arthur went on the defensive, dodging and blocking as best he could. But battling beneath her flames was exhausting, the heat sweltering around her was like a miasma that choked the air from his lungs.

"You got it fishman!" Shazam called out, having found his senses again. He got back to his feet alongside The Flash, "Yo speedy, think you can give me a hand?"

Barry looked back at him, not sure what he was suggesting. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"You're gonna need to outrun a lightning bolt."

"..." Blinking in response, before flashing a smirk. "Challenge accepted." Getting a pretty good idea of what he was planning.

Before he vanished in a blur, followed by what sounded like machine gun fire. Melora cried out in pain, as the Flash delivered a barrage of super speed punches to her lower back. Breaking the assault on Aquaman and leaving her wide open as she stumbled, the Atlantean hero took his chance. "Somebody should have told you, Monster!" Throwing a brutal uppercut, knocking her back and stunning Melora briefly. "If you come at the King, you'd better not miss!"

**"AAAGH!" **Melora screamed in pain, as he stabbed his trident deep into her ribs. Her blood running down it's length, staining the Heroes hands as she slumped forward, the searing pain in her stomach almost unbearable.

While she was stunned, Shazam flew in at high speed, knocking Aquaman aside and taking hold of the Trident. "You're up Flash! **SHAZAM!" **

The skies above were ripped open with a thunderous roar. A great bolt of lightning fell upon the battlefield that Flash raced to beat, grabbing Arthur and fleeing the blast radius, while Shazam acted as a beacon for the attack. It struck his body with explosive magical power. But the Trident acting like a lightning rod, funneling the mass influx of power straight into Melora. Consuming her flames entirely in place of the overwhelm surge, the power unleashed as Billy was returned to his normal human form.

The light show ended, and Billy Batson fell to his knees within the crater still hanging on to the trident. Panting for breath, the dense heat seeming to have faded almost completely. The Flash grabbed him, moving both Billy and the trident away from the danger zone, looking down at his team member. "Good thinking kid." He offered, giving him a reassuring thumbs up.

"O-Of course it was," The exhausted boy replied, shrugging off his praise. "Good thinking is... The only kinda thinking I do."

"Eyes up," Arthur ordered, reclaiming his Trident. "We don't know if it's over yet." Focusing on the crater itself.

As the few remaining sparks began to fade, Arthur, Barry and Billy all waited to see if the blue-fire demon was going to rise from the smoking crater at the center. From here, with the thick smoke blocking their view it was hard to tell. The sound of movement drew their eyes away from the crater however, all three of them looking to see Superman approaching, holding his bleeding side.

"Is... Is she dead?" He asked, panting heavily.

Before a response could be made, that terrible heat returned. Washing over the surrounding league members as the smoke was pushed away by the shifting winds. In the center, Melora stood on shaking legs. Her body was badly burned all over, blood seeping from both wounds inflicted by the Trident. And her flames were flickering, threatening to burn out at any moment.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **

Her scream was different than before, feral rage now mixed with pain. The ground beneath her feet was torn apart, as that pillar of flame erupted from her body once again. Piercing the clouds above, spreading azure fire throughout them. Flaming bolts fired off in all directions, tearing through remaining buildings, some landing in the river destroying fishing ships. The League members scattered, with the Flash carrying Billy far away from the chaos.

"Come on!" Cyborg exclaimed, arriving at the far side of the river. "How much more can she take!?" Burning lights above drew his attention, as the firestorm raining from the sky had grown much larger. The hellfire falling upon the city was coming in larger spheres, smashing into houses that had so far not been reached by the destruction and causing the river waters to boil. The damaged machine ran for cover, trying to escape the onslaught before the sundered buildings began to collapse all around him.

Weaving between the flames, Superman locked eyes onto Melora. She was still standing in the center, screaming bloody murder and rage as her chaos spread further and further. His patience, his desire to save her, they had been worn down. It wasn't a matter of what he wanted anymore, it was a matter of what needed to be done.

"HRAAAAAGH!" He launched himself at her with all of his might, intent on piercing that flaming pillar and finishing her once and for all. His eyes lit up, unleashing the beams of light trying to create an opening for himself. The crimson rays struck against her wall of fire, reminding her of what exactly had struck down her mother. And as Superman closed the gap between them, he could see Melora's burning eyes staring right back at him.

The Pillar began to disperse, while Melora lunged for Superman, her burning right fist cocked back. While Clark did the same, both super powered figures releasing deafening cries as their knuckles met.

The explosion was one of sheer force, a typhoon mixed with shimmering blue flames that rocked all that remained of the ruined city section. The earth itself cracking apart, intense heat from the fire seared the ground, melted asphalt and warped metals. While above, the intease blast had disrupted the heavy, infernal cloud cover. The hellfire had begun to stop falling, simmering down to only small embers raining over the city. Harmlessly fizzling out long before they reached the ground.

Across the river, the Flash watched silently for any sign of movement. Billy by his side, but they couldn't see any of the others. Most of them had been consumed or blown away by the blast. Around them both, various soldiers were waiting as well, weapons at the ready. All of them silent, waiting to see if it was finally over. But the sky was starting to clear above them, and in it they could see a familiar black jet approaching.

"Batman, and Diana," Barry breathed out a sigh of relief, "Hopefully they found something... Not that it matters now I guess."

As if fate itself wanted to contradict him, the sound of heavy footsteps began to echo across the bridge. "You just had to say something didn't you?" Billy questioned, sighing heavily. "Man why can't this just be over?"

Before the form of Melora came into view, her flames were barely existent, there was no more heat in the air. She still carried all of her previous wounds, limping slowly as she marched towards them. But no, after her collision with Superman, her left arm absolutely mangled, like it had been crushed by the attack and now hung limp at her side. Various militants hesitantly trained their weapons onto her while the Flash watched grimly.

"I... I think it is over."

Somebody shouted an order, and all in attendance aimed for the wounded monster. Melora winced, growling in anger. "Hrrnnngh!" Cringing in pain, as her flames began to grow once again.

But before a trigger could be pulled, "STOP!" Diana commanded, landing on the bridge between the two forces, holding up her hand at the soldiers. Her arrival making Melora hesitate. "Lower your weapons you fools!" She shouted at them, before turning back to face the beast and started walking forward. She held her warped, charred blade in one hand.

"Graah AAGH!" Melora screamed at her, but didn't move, her legs shaking beneath her, barely standing.

"The God of War wants us to play her game..." She continued, Melora focusing solely on her. "But I refuse to be a puppet... And I refuse to kill a child, turned into a weapon." The Amazonian Princess came to a halt only ten yards from the beast, "Calm your hearts, and stand down." Before letting go of her damaged blade, letting it fall to the ground beside her. "Her flames feed on aggression, and violence, like oxygen."

"Hnngh?" Melora recoiled back, seemingly confused by her action. Hesitating, looking around at the others, the soldiers looked between one another briefly. Before they started to lower their weapons, placing them on the ground. "Hrrn... GRAH!" Lunging forward, she slammed a fist into Diana's face, knocking her to the ground. "HRAAAGH!"

"Dianna!" The Flash cried, but Batman stopped him with a hand. "What are you doing?! That thing will kill her!"

"Just wait... And trust Diana." He answered simply.

Diana pushed herself up, blood trickling down from her lip. "I will not fight you..." She said calmly, rising to her feet and facing the beast.

"HRAAAGH!" Melora attacked her again, driving Wonder Woman to the ground. She slammed her fists into the hero's face over and over again.

Diana cringed in pain, but did not fight back. "You were marked by a God of War... Neith claimed you as her weapon, but you were not brought into this world to serve her." She stated between the blows, feeling the punching power behind every hit getting weaker and weaker. "Your father created you to be something more."

The bystanders watched in awe, as the flames around her body began to flicker away. Fading as her hair returned to normal, her skin slowly changed back as well. Billy watched in disbelief. "I don't believe it..." He muttered, as all remnants of her burning heat faded completely.

Melora's body was shrinking down, reverting to normal. Well, as normal as she could be after being blessed by Neith. She retained her animalistic appearance, but returned to a normal size. Her punches were slowing down, her breathing becoming heavier and heavier. Before finally, her last blow struck the ground beside her head as she stared down into her eyes. The exhaustion hit her hard, and she fell over without ever getting a word out, collapsing on the ground.

Wonder Woman did her best to support her, trying to keep her up. "It's okay, it's over now... We need to get her medical aid."

"Medical aid!?" A hoarse, rough voice exclaimed. A large, fat man wearing a uniform pushed out from behind his soldiers. "No, we NEED to put a bullet in her head!" He ordered, "She just destroyed most of the city!"

"Your fight is with the Amazonians," Batman stated simply, "Not her, she was just as much a slave to them as the people they've taken from you." He explained, "We've spoken with them, and they've agreed to release their slaves and aid in repair efforts... Or maybe, you'd like all the details of your illegal weapon dealings to be made public?" He offered with a faint smirk, "I'm sure the UN would love to hear all about it."

While the general fumed, Melora stared vacantly up into the sky, "E-Everything... Hurts..."

"I know... It's going to be okay," Diana promised, cradling her gently and trying to staunch the bleeding of her stab wound. "You don't have to fight ever again... You don't have to be anyone's weapon, you're free."

"F-Free?" Her eyes going blank, as her voice faded. "B-But I... Failed..."

As the silence settled in, the League members looked grimly upon their foe. It was hard to say this felt like much of a victory, they hadn't defeated some terrible evil. All they'd done was play into the hands of a twisted god, level a city and harm a child. Bruce and Diana tended her wounds as best they could, but her injuries and the damage her body had taken were much too severe. All they could do was try and ease her pain, before Melora passed on.

"So... Was all of that for nothing?" Billy questioned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "She just... Died anyways?"

To which Diana released a heavy sigh, "Maybe, maybe not... For now, we are to bring her body back to Bana-Mighdal."

Bruce nodded his head, "Her father plans to take things from there."

"Her... Father?" The Flash asked.

"Osiris, God of the Afterlife."

Billy tilted his head, "God of the... You know what? Sure, fine I guess, why not?"

"So we're just gonna hand her off to another god?" Barry asked worriedly.

"She's dead, Barry," Batman said grimly, rising to his feet along with Diana. The princess cradling her body as she began walking back to the jet. "I think we've done enough... Anything that happens now, is beyond our control."

He drew in a deep breath and sighed, "I guess you're right... Just, hardly feels like an end to all of this, you know?"

"Well, perhaps it isn't the end." Diana replied, smiling faintly. "Perhaps it is just the beginning... Osiris is lord of more than just the Afterlife, you know..."

While the League would deal with the political ramifications for what happened here, and attempt to smooth things over and work out some kind of deal with regions government and the Amazonians, what happened to Melora now was out of their hands. Whether her father had any plans for her, or would just let her rest peacefully in the afterlife, they would just have to wait and see.

Either way, none of them would forget about what happened here. Not for a very long time...

* * *

**Aaaaaaand it's over. Maybe? For now? Iunno, I had a lot of fun writing this story and finally creating something for DC. But the response was relatively lukewarm so I may just leave it at this. I wouldn't mind a writing DC series in the new animated movie universe, but this was mostly just to satisfy my desire for some big crazy explosive battle fun lol But idk if Melora is the character I want to be my centerpiece for that, so I'll wait for now and go back to working on other things. **

**Like I said, I loved writing this, but especially the fighting. The part with Shazam, Aquaman and The Flash might have been my favorite thing to write out in quite some time. And I would like to know peoples thoughts on this piece as a whole I guess if you can be bothered.**

**But as always, thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


End file.
